


Perchance

by Brightbear



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:38:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brightbear/pseuds/Brightbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first night Annie and her husband were apart it seemed natural to dream of him. That she dreamed of him with another woman was a little more unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perchance

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen Ashes to Ashes so it might not be consistent with that canon.  
> Disclaimer: The Life on Mars universe and characters was created by screenwriters Matthew Graham, Tony Jordan and Ashley Pharoah. It belongs to them, the BBC and a lot of other people who aren't me.

The first night Annie and her husband were apart it seemed natural to dream of him. It had been an adjustment to get used to not working in the same department as Sam every day, to not being able to bounce her fledgling ideas off of him or to not be at his back as he pursued suspects through the streets of Manchester. He’d still been managing to come home with her or to her, every night.

The first night Annie slept alone, while Sam was running surveillance, it seemed completely natural to dream of him. She dreamed that she was in a darkened apartment, cars and trucks driving past on the street outside. She was sitting on a step facing into the unfamiliar living room, the slate floor cool and smooth beneath her. In front of her was Sam and she felt her chest swelling with pride, affection and longing. She felt heat building between her legs. He was, after all, hers to dream of.

A little less expected was the other woman she dreamed of by his side. Sam was settled comfortably on a leather couch in front of Annie, a box of takeaway food in one hand and his other arm resting gently around the shoulders of the woman beside him. The woman was pressed close to him, their shoulders, hips and thighs touching. Light from the television set in front of them illuminated their faces. The television screen was silhouetted but it seemed flatter and larger than any other television Annie had seen before. It seemed bizarrely more like a window than a television set and she didn’t know where her subconscious had dredged up that particular image.

Sam’s eyes were on the television set but there was familiar tilt to his head that told Annie that he was seeing nothing on the screen because his attention was firmly elsewhere. Annie dropped her gaze to his lap, eyeing the expected bulge between loosely parted legs. Annie had played this game often enough. He was challenging his companion to see who would abandon the pretence of disinterest first.

The other woman was beautiful and dark-skinned, shoulder-length hair hiding her knowing smile as she likewise kept her eyes falsely fixed on the screen. Her features were Pakistani and Annie knew it had to be Sam’s ex-girlfriend, Maya. Sam had never shown Annie a picture but she had no doubt about who her dreaming mind intended the woman to be. She didn’t know what to make of the fact that dream-Maya bore a slight physical resemblance to Leslie Roy.

The movie the couple were pretending to watch seemed to be about a dumped lover being cheered up by his mate at the pub. Annie didn’t recognise it. Her attention was drawn back to the couple on the couch as Sam stroked a finger gently up and down Maya’s shoulder. Maya kept her eyes fixed on the screen as the mate did a loud impression of a monkey, gnawing on his pint glass. Her grin widened, though, and she rested a hand on Sam’s denim-clad thigh. Sam’s breathing quickened and his hand slid a little lower to trace the strap of her bra through her shirt. Maya’s shortly clipped nails dug gently into denim. His hand drifted lower to brush the edge of a breast.

Annie swallowed hard from her position on the step. If it was her dream, then she ought to be able to become anybody she wanted within the dream. She willed herself to change places with Maya on the couch but she remained firmly where she was, the edges of the tiles sharp through her nightgown.

Maya sucked in a breath as Sam’s fingertip gently circled a nipple. A late-night news update interrupted the movie. Maya growled and tore her eyes away from the screen. She turned to straddle Sam, knocking the takeaway box from his hand. The contents of the box - a tangled mass of long, yellow noodles – landed wetly on the couch and slid onto the carpet.

The pair paused face to face, Maya’s hands pushing Sam’s shoulders back into the couch and Sam’s hands grasping her hips. A curtain of dark hair hid Maya’s expression from Annie but Sam’s triumphant grin was clear to see, his teeth shining in the flickering light of the television. Annie released the lip she had bitten in a flash of anger. She’d never seen Sam turn that particular grin on anyone else and she had to remind herself that it was irrational to be jealous of a figment of her own imagination.

The couple on the couch moved at the same time, Maya diving forward to kiss Sam hard as Sam’s hands slid around to the front of Maya’s jeans. Annie heard the zipper pulled open from across the room and hated that Maya’s hair now hid both of their faces. Maya realised Sam’s intention too late. She dropped her hands from his shoulders to start on his belt but before she could open it, her back arched as Sam’s fingers found his goal. She nearly lost her balance and grabbed at the back of the couch. There was movement and Maya arched again and rose from Sam’s lap enough for Annie to see what was happening.

Annie could see the outline of Sam’s hand buried inside Maya’s jeans, thrusting again gently as she watched. Maya cried out and Sam rested his other hand on her hip to keep her steady. Annie felt her own legs part of their own accord. She couldn’t feel what Sam was doing now but she’d been on the receiving end of it enough to know what it meant. She’d felt Sam’s hands inside her before, the thrust inside of the index and middle finger of his right hand while his thumb rubbed at her.

Annie slid from the step and slid across the slate and onto the carpet. The carpet was short and rough on her knees as she took up a new position, sitting against the wall and watching side-on as Sam continued to finger Maya on the couch. Annie slid a hand down her nightgown to feel the wetness in her knickers. From this angle she could see both of their faces. Sam’s concentration was intense, eyes shining as he watched Maya rapidly losing her control. Keeping a death grip on the back of the couch, Maya forced her head down to capture Sam’s lips. As they kissed, Annie pushed aside her knickers and dragged a finger through her own fluids.

On the screen, a stumbling creature of the undead lurched and groaned loudly. Sam thrust hard with his fingers and Maya jerked upwards again, breaking the kiss. She might have fallen backwards from the couch if Sam’s left hand hadn’t been holding her hip tightly in place. He used his left hand to push her down as his fingers thrust up again. Maya moaned helplessly and Annie knew her own smile was as vicious as Sam’s. Annie pushed her own index and middle finger inside her body. She’d only done this to herself once before, when Sam had asked to watch and given her instructions in a voice that cracked. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the familiar feeling of fingers inside her. She noted the less familiar sensation of having her own fingers inside that heat, wondering what it might be like to put her fingers inside another woman. If this was her own fantasy, then she could be the one to make Maya choke. She imagined dream-Sam’s fingers and cock twitching as he watched them.

“Shirt,” rasped a voice.  
Annie’s eyes snapped open. Sam’s eyes were fixed on Maya’s breasts, sliding up and down in front of his face. Maya didn’t seem to hear.  
“Look at him,” whispered Annie fiercely.  
“Shirt,” said Sam again, clearer this time.  
Maya ignored him still, still rising up and down with the thrust of his fingers. Sam’s fingers stilled and Maya’s eyes snapped open and focused on his face.  
“That’s it,” choked Annie.  
Sam held Maya’s gaze, his breathing heavy. Maya blinked. Annie’s fingers stilled.  
“The shirt,” said Sam. “Take it off.”

Maya unclenched one hand from its death-grip on the couch and drifted to the top-button of her shirt. Sam rewarded her with a gentle thrust of his fingers. Annie yanked her nightgown over her head, tossing it across the room. The crumpled nightgown hit a lamp which clattered noisily to the slate floor. Annie held her breath but neither Sam nor Maya gave any sign that they’d heard. Maya’s shaking hand continued to work down the row of buttons, Sam thrusting shallowly with his fingers as she went. Annie worked her fingers back inside herself and matched Sam’s shallow thrusts. There was no point in ending this too early.

The shirt was shrugged awkwardly off of one shoulder. Maya twisted her arm awkwardly behind her to unclip her bra. She shrugged it off and left it to dangle from her other arm along with her shirt. Sam slid his left hand from Maya’s hip to the small of her back and pushed her forward until he could take her breast gently between his teeth. Maya cried out, shrill and high-pitched. Sam sucked and thrust harder, his untouched cock swollen and twitching within his jeans. Maya’s cry kept going, building in volume and interrupted by the occasional gulping breath of air. Annie pushed her fingers deeper and faster. She crept her other hand upward to grab her breast roughly and pull at her nipples.

Annie fought the instinct to shut her eyes and watched Maya collapsing. Annie imagined it was her fingers that were fucking Maya. She could almost feel her fingers entwined with Sam’s, as they both forced their way into Maya and broke her together. Maya screamed and slumped against Sam, shuddering and gasping. Annie cried out as pleasure shot through her. Her eyes closed and she missed the sight of Sam kissing Maya, gentling her down from her orgasm. She woke up before Maya could return the favour of easing Sam’s tension.

Annie awoke in her own bed, the space beside her in the bed empty and her own fingers buried inside herself. She twitched the fingers inside her sensitive flesh. It felt good. There was another twitch and Annie’s eyes snapped open as she realised there were somebody else’s fingers beside hers. There was a shadow at the end of the bed that she only now recognised as her husband, crouched between her splayed legs.

Sam looked tired, still dressed for work with the exception of his black jacket which had apparently been tossed across the room and knocked over a lamp. He smiled at her and flexed the fingers he’d slid in beside her own.  
“Sorry to surprise you,” he said hoarsely. “You might have been half asleep but you looked like you needed a hand.”  
He flexed his fingers inside her and her back arched.

When she came back down again, Annie curled her own fingers just as Sam curled his. She nearly flew off the bed and Sam placed his other hand on her stomach to pin her in place. It felt like she’d been on the edge for hours and it didn’t take long before their combined efforts had her screaming loud enough to draw complaints from the neighbours come morning.

She collapsed against the pillow and Sam crawled up to kiss her and stroke her hair. She kissed him back as much as she was able before her head flopped back to the pillow. The clock read 5:00 but the sky outside the bedroom window was still pitch black. Sam rested above her on his elbows, watching her.  
“When did you get in?” she asked tiredly.  
“About ten minutes ago,” said Sam. “I’m pretty exhausted but there’s something about the sight of you... doing that to yourself. Made me stop in my tracks.”  
She raised a shaky hand down towards his pants but he caught her wrist and pulled it up to his lips to kiss it.  
“I’m afraid I’m too exhausted for that,” said Sam regretfully. “Tomorrow night, maybe? I have to be back at the station by nine.”

She lifted her other hand to run it through his hair and guide him down to the bed beside her. Sam must have been tired because he’d bothered to remove only his boots. She pulled the blanket back up to cover the both of them, settling her naked body against his fully clothed one. She stroked his hair gently until his breathing evened out.  
“Man of my dreams, Sam,” whispered Annie, kissing his forehead and smiling to herself in the darkness.

The End


End file.
